Firestar and Spottedleaf
by Spottedpelt43
Summary: What would happen if Spottedleaf never died? Read to find out.
1. Spottedleaf

Firestar and Spottedleaf

This is a story about what might have happened if Spottedleaf had lived.

**Spottedleaf:** _"Firestar? Firestar, where are you?" Spottedleaf ran yowling but no matter where she looked she couldn't find the dark ginger warrior. _

_Finally, she turned a corner and saw an orange shape move toward her. "Firestar! I found you!" she meowed. _

_Suddenly she heard a deep growl coming from Firestar. Instantly he turned into a fox. Spottedleaf turned around and ran back into the forest with the fox hot on her heels yowling, "Help! Fox!" _

"Spottedleaf? What's wrong?" Spottedleaf woke up to Cinderpaw's voice. Once again Spottedleaf felt pity for her apprentice. Cinderpaw had injured her leg on the Thunderpath and was unable to become a warrior so she was now a medicine cat apprentice. But her accident didn't hurt her mood. She was always ready to learn.

"I'm okay Cinderpaw, just a bad dream." Spottedleaf hoped that she didn't see the fear that was still in her eyes.

"Okay!" Cinderpaw meowed cheerfully, "I'm going to go get some fresh kill." Spottedleaf watched her as she walked out of the den. Sighing she remembered when she was Featherwhisker's apprentice. She was so care-free like Cinderpaw. Now she was weighted down with all of the duties of being a medicine cat.

Suddenly, Spottedleaf heard a yowl coming from outside. Hurrying out of the medicine den, she saw Firestar shaking his paw. "I've got a thorn in my paw," He said wincing in pain. "Let me look at it," Spottedleaf said. As Firestar lifted his paw Spottedleaf saw the pain go away in his eyes. Instead she saw something else. Before she could find out he blinked and it went away. But as she pulled the thorn out of his paw, she couldn't help thinking about that look in his eye.

**Want another chapter? Please review! **


	2. Firestar

**Firestar: ** _Almost there, just one more step. *Pounce* Yes! Firestar sat up with a mouse in his jaws. As he scraped dirt over it he heard someone yelling his name. But who could it be? Firestar ran through the forest but he couldn't find out who was calling him. Suddenly he heard another voice calling him, a much louder one. _

"Firestar! Firestar wake up!" Graystripe, Firestar's deputy and best friend said. "I'm awake! What's wrong?" Graystripe grinned. "You want to go hunting?" Amused, Firestar answered, "Sure."

As they headed into the forest Firestar saw a flash of white behind a bush. A rabbit! Flicking Graystripe on the ear he pointed to the rabbit. Then the chase began. The rabbit made a hard struggle, but Firestar and Graystripe killed it swiftly.

As they brought it back to the camp Firestar suddenly felt pain in his paw. As he looked down he saw a thorn sticking out. "Ow!" he yowled in pain. "What's wrong?" Graystripe asked. "I've got a thorn in my paw." Firestar replied wincing in pain. "Let's get back to camp so Spottedleaf can check it."

For some reason when Firestar heard Graystripe say Spottedleaf's name he felt strange. "We're here!" Graystripe's words cut into his thoughts. Shaking off the feeling he started toward the medicine den.

But when he put his paw down, he couldn't help but yowl in pain. Cats looked out from their dens at him, confused.

Then Firestar saw Spottedleaf. Suddenly he forgot all about his pain. He just focused on her. Her beautiful dappled pelt. Her sparkling eyes.

Shaking his head he told himself, _You can't think like that. She's a medicine cat. You can't fall in love with her. _

But even as he told himself that, he knew that he loved her. And suddenly he didn't care if she was a medicine cat. He wanted to be with her. 


	3. Catmint

**Sorry about the wait. I haven't been able to get on the computer in a while. **

Spottedleaf: "Cinderpaw, how much catmint do we have?"

"Not much, Spottedleaf. We've been a bit low since Patchpelt had greencough. Would you like me to fetch some?"

"Yes. That would be great! But I think the catmint near twolegplace wilted winter."

"Oh, I started growing some near snakerocks. They're quite healthy."

"Okay. Good. Could you go and get some?"

"Sure! I'll be back before you can say 'mouse'. By the way, I think Firestar wanted to speak to you."

_Firestar? I wonder what he wants to speak to me about._

That's what Spottedleaf was thinking as she stopped outside Firestar's den.

"Firestar?"

"Come in."

Firestar was sitting in his nest with a half eaten squirrel beside him.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask you how Cinderpaw's training is going."

"Great! She's learning fast. She knows all of the herbs."

"Good. Because I think it's time for her to become a full medicine cat and earn her warrior name. What do you think?"

"I think that's wonderful! She deserves it. I know she will be happy to have a warrior name like her brother, Brackenfur."

"Yes. I think so too."


	4. What to say?

Firestar:

"Firestar?"

Firestar woke up to his name being called. Suddenly he recognized the voice. Spottedleaf!

"Come in."

"You wanted to speak to me?"

Yes! But what was I going to say? Oh! That's right! I was going to tell her how I feel about her! But, I can't. How could I? What if she doesn't feel the same way? I have to think of something to say to her! What to say? What to say? I've got it!

"Yes. I wanted to ask you how Cinderpaw's training is going."

"Great! She's learning fast. She knows all of the herbs."

"Good. Because I think it's time for her to become a full medicine cat and earn her warrior name. What do you think?"

"I think that's wonderful! She deserves it. I know she will be happy to have a warrior name like her brother, Brackenfur."

"Yes. I think so too."

Sighing he said goodbye to Spottedleaf. Why can't I tell her how I feel? Why do I have to fall in love with her? She's a medicine cat! What would the clan think if their leader was in love with a medicine cat? No one can know! I can't tell anyone. Not even Graystripe.

**Sorry it's a little short. But I hoped you liked it! Please review! **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **


	5. Naming Ceremony

**Thanks for all of the reviews! And here's what you've been waiting for! Another chapter! **

Spottedleaf:

"Are you ready for your ceremony?" Spottedleaf asked Cinderpaw.

"Yes! I can't wait! I wonder what my warrior name will be."

"Well, you better get ready."

"I am! I've been ready! I can't wait!"

"Okay. Well, we'd better get going. We have to get to Highstones before moon high."

"Okay! I'm ready!"

As they walked to Highstones Spottedleaf started thinking. Why did Firestar ask if Cinderpaw was ready to become a full medicine cat? A clan leader never asks that. A medicine cat chooses when their apprentice is ready to become a full medicine cat.

Spottedleaf was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when Highstones was looming overhead.

"Spottedleaf, we're here." Cinderpaw said.

"Good. Greetings Yellowfang."

"Greetings Spottedleaf. Runningnose is taking care of Hollyflower. She has greencough."

"Oh. Well I hope she gets better."

"Yes, me too. Look! Here comes Barkface and Mudfur."

Sure enough, two cats were approaching them.

"Greetings Barkface! Greetings Mudfur!" said Spottedleaf, Cinderpaw, and Yellowfang in unison.

"Greetings Spottedleaf! Greetings Yellowfang! Greetings Cinderpaw!" said Barkface and Mudfur.

After waiting a while, Yellowfang said, "It's time."

Entering the dark tunnel, Spottedleaf wondered what name Cinderpaw should have. She has fluffy fur, so maybe I should call her Cinderfur. No. Cinderheart? No. Cinderpelt? Yes! That's the perfect name!

Suddenly, Spottedleaf felt it getting brighter. Looking up, she saw the Moonstone. As the cats sat down around it, Spottedleaf knew what to say.

"I, Spottedleaf, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and, with your help, she will serve her clan for many moons. Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan, to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cinderpaw said determinedly.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Cinderpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Cinderpelt. Starclan honors your knowledge and certainty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan."

At that, all of the other medicine cats started cheering, "Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt!"

When they stepped out of the tunnel, Yellowfang looked nervous.

"Anything wrong, Yellowfang?" Barkface asked.

"Actually, yes. I need to tell you something. I want to tell you that I am retiring and going to the elder's den. Runningnose will take over."

"Oh, Yellowfang. We are all going to miss you. But I hope you have a peaceful life as an elder," said Spottedleaf.

"Same here," added Barkface, Mudfur, and newly named Cinderpelt.

"Well, we'd better get going. The clans will be wondering what happened to us," said Cinderpelt.

"Yes. Goodbye everyone," said Yellowfang.

"Goodbye. May Starclan light your path."


	6. Confession

**Firestar:**

Firestar woke up to the sound of paw steps. Walking out of his den he saw Spottedleaf and Cinderpaw. I wonder what Spottedleaf named her apprentice. Maybe Cinderheart. Or Cinderfur. I guess I will find out soon.

"Hello. How was the Moonstone?"

"As great as usual," said Spottedleaf.

"My name is Cinder_pelt _now!"

"That's wonderful!"

This is my chance! The one chance to finally tell Spottedleaf how I feel about her. But, not in front of Cinderpelt.

"Spottedleaf, may I speak to you in my den?"

"Sure. Cinderpelt, you can go on back to the den."

"Okay. See you later."

Walking into his den, Firestar wondered what exactly he was going to say to her. I guess I'm going to have to come straight out with it.

"Spottedleaf?"

"Yes."

"I'm just going to come straight out with it. Spottedleaf, I love you. I always have loved you. And I hope you feel the same way."

She's hesitating. Oh, no! She's a medicine cat! She's not supposed to fall in love. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way. Then, she answered.

"Firestar, I love you, too. I've loved you since the day I first saw you as an apprentice. I loved you when you grew into a strong warrior. And I love you now, as clan leader. But, Firestar, we can't tell anyone. What would the clan think if they saw us together? The clan leader and the medicine cat? It would seem like a weakness to the other clans."

"I know, Spottedleaf. But maybe, there's a way that we _can _be together. There has to be! Surely Starclan wouldn't have made us fall in love for nothing. There has to be a way! I know it!"

**I know the chapter is a little short, but you liked it didn't you? Well, Firestar finally told Spottedleaf how he felt about her and she felt the same way! **** Look at the next chapter to see what happens next!**** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **** * **


	7. Idea

**Spottedleaf:**

"Spottedleaf, I love you."

The words still rang in Spottedleaf's ears. And the best part was _Firestar _had said them. _Firestar_! The one cat that she loved the most loved her back! But their love was forbidden, a love that no one else could know about. It was a love that they had to hide.

But Spottedleaf knew a way that they might, just might be able to be together. She was heading towards Firestar's den now. She had to tell him her idea.

"Firestar?"

"Come in, Spottedleaf."

Firestar was sitting in the corner in his nest. When he saw Spottedleaf he sat up and rubbed his head against hers. It was a moment that Spottedleaf wanted to last forever. But she knew it couldn't. She had to tell Firestar her idea.

"Firestar, I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking, and, well, Cinderpelt is a full medicine cat. And a clan really only needs one full medicine cat. So, maybe, if there are two medicine cats, then one of them _can_ have a mate and kits. Besides, having a mate and kits would help the medicine cat to understand and comfort cats when their mate or kit is injured or sick."

"That's a great idea! But, we have to get everyone else to think the same way."

"I've already thought of that. First we need to announce it to our clan. Then, at the next gathering we can announce it to the other clans."

"Let's just hope that they think the same thing."

"Firestar, somehow I have a feeling that they will."

**Did you like it? Please review! : ) The whole idea that Spottedleaf talked about is my actual opinion on medicine cats having mates and kits. : ) Yep!**


	8. Telling Thunderclan

**Firestar: **

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

As the cats came out of their den Firestar wondered how they would take it. He wouldn't be announcing it to the clan, Spottedleaf would. She had told him that she should probably announce it to the clans. If Firestar announced it, then they would know that something's up. No, no one can know that they are in love. Not yet.

"Spottedleaf has an announcement to make."

Spottedleaf walked up onto the Highrock. She looked so beautiful. Her tortoiseshell coat gleamed in the sunlight.

"I have a very important announcement. Cinderpelt is full medicine cat. And a clan only needs one. So I think that if there are two medicine cats, then one should be able to have a mate and kits. Plus, having a mate and kits would help the medicine cat to understand and comfort cats when their kits or mate is sick or injured."

Silence. Firestar knew that everyone was taking this new information in. Then Frostfur, one of the queens, stepped forward.

"I think Spottedleaf is right. Besides, it doesn't say anything in the warrior code about a medicine cat not being able to have a mate."

She looked from Spottedleaf to Firestar with a soft, yet knowing expression on her face. Then Dustpelt stepped forward.

"Yes, but it doesn't say that a medicine cat _can_ have a mate."

"Well, Dustpelt, I think it's a great idea. Medicine cats are just like us. They have feelings. Why should they not be allowed to fall in love?" said Dustpelt's mate, Sandstorm.

That left Dustpelt utterly speechless. Firestar chuckled. Dustpelt was torn between his pride and his mate. Dustpelt chose Sandstorm.

"Yeah. You're right. I never thought of it that way."

So it was settled. With Firestar's clan behind him, it would be a lot easier to announce it to the other clans.

***Sorry about it being short. I have writer's block. Hopefully my mind will be clear soon so I can make the next chapter.***


	9. Telling all of the clans

***My writer's block cleared! My mind is so clear that now I am starting another story about *spoiler* Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. : )***

**By the way, I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does. **

**Well, now that that's out of the way, back to the story!**

**S****pottedleaf:**

"Let all clans gather beneath the Highrock for a gathering!"

Blackstar called all the clans together. Every cat looked up at the Highrock.

"Shadowclan has been doing very well this past moon. Lizardfang has had another litter of kits and our apprentices Ivypaw and Smokepaw have become warriors. They are now called Ivytail and Smokefoot."

Everyone cheered while Ivytail and Smokefoot looked embarrassed. Next was Leopardstar.

"Riverclan are also doing well. The fish are abundant and we have also had a new litter of kits. I would also like to report that we have scented other cats on our land. Let me warn you that any cat that is spotted on our land will be attacked."

And with that she turned and beckoned Tallstar to go next.

"Windclan have been doing well. We have had two kits to become apprentices. We have also had scents detected on our territory. But it doesn't smell like a clan scent. It smells more like a rouge or kittypet. What do you think, Leopardstar?"

"Well, it does smell different. But clan cat or not, a cat that trespasses will be attacked."

"Well, that concludes my report. Firestar?"

Tallstar beckoned to Firestar to come forward. Spottedleaf knew that the time to tell the clans her idea would have to come soon.

"Thunderclan has also been doing well. Our medicine cat apprentice has become a full medicine cat now. Cinderpaw is now Cinderpelt. Speaking of medicine cats, Spottedleaf has something to tell you."

Stepping forward, Spottedleaf felt like a million butterflies were in her stomach. Everyone was looking at her. Her mouth felt dry. The only thing she could think of was the exact same thing she had said same thing to Firestar and to her own clan. _Well, that will have to do._ She thought to herself. Clearing her throat she began to speak.

"Greetings. Well, Cinderpelt is a full medicine cat. And a clan only needs one medicine cat. So, if there are two medicine cats, then one _can_ have a mate and kits. And, having a mate and kits would help the medicine cat to understand and comfort cats when their mate and kits are injured or sick. So, what do you think?"

Nervously she saw cats whisper and look at her and whisper again. What if they didn't agree? What if they thought of her as strange? Spottedleaf had all but lost hope when a few cats stepped forward.

"We agree."

Spottedleaf could hardly hold back shouting to Starclan when she realized who had stepped forward. All of the medicine cats had stepped forward plus a few other cats. At least one cat from each clan had stepped forward. That was more than Spottedleaf had hoped for. All was going perfectly.


	10. I'm having kits?

**Firestar:**

Happiness surged through Firestar. Everyone at the gathering had agreed with Spottedleaf. That meant that he and Spottedleaf _could _be mates and have kits. It was all he could do to stop himself from yowling to Starclan.

"Firestar?"

"Come in, Spottedleaf."

"So, now that it's out, what are we going to do now?"

"Good question!"

It was getting dark. Clouds were moving in.

"It looks like it's going to rain," said Spottedleaf.

As if in answer, lightning flashed across the sky. A little while later, they heard thunder and it started pouring down rain.

"Spottedleaf, maybe you should stay here tonight. If you go outside, you'll be soaked."

Yeah, you're probably right."

Clearing a spot beside his own nest he said, "You can sleep here."

"Thanks."

Breathing in Spottedleaf's scent as she lay beside him, he fell asleep.

Five days later, Spottedleaf was sorting herbs when Cinderpelt suddenly said, "So, when are you planning to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're having kits!"

"What?"

Cinderpelt's face suddenly changed into amusement.

"You mean, you didn't know that you were having kits? Well, you're getting pretty big. Soon everyone will start noticing. So, anyway, who's the lucky tom?"

"Firestar."

Cinderpelt's eyes got as big as owl's.

"Firestar is your mate? Wow. I never would have guessed. Well, you should probably go tell him."

"You're right. I will."

As Spottedleaf walked out of the den, she tried to put all of her thoughts in order. She was having Firestar's kits! How did this happen? Spottedleaf felt a rush of guilt, but then remembered that medicine cats _could _have kits.


	11. Epilogue

**Spottedleaf:**

"Almost there, Spottedleaf," said Cinderpelt.

At last Spottedleaf breathed in and gave one last push. A tiny bundle slipped onto the moss with its brother and sister.

"Congratulations, Spottedleaf. You have given birth to a tom and two she-cats."

Sighing, Spottedleaf started to lick her new bundles of joy.

"May I come in?" said a voice at the entrance.

"Of course," replied Cinderpelt.

Through her exhausted eyes, Spottedleaf barely saw Firestar enter the nursery.

"Firestar, we have a son and two daughters. What should we name them?"

"Let's name them together. How about we call the tom Lionkit?"

"That suits him. He has a little mane around his head. Plus, he's ginger, like you. And how about we call the she-cats Leafkit and Squirrelkit? Squirrelkit since she's ginger and has a bushy tail and…"

"Leafkit since she's dappled, like you," Firestar finished.

"Firestar?"

"Yes, Spottedleaf?

"I have a feeling that our kits have a bright future."

"Spottedleaf, I think you're right."

**Well, that's the end of the story. Hope you liked it. : ) **


End file.
